Anya Corazon
Anya Sofia Corazon is one of the protagonists of Marvel's Spider-Man. She is a classmate and friend of Peter Parker at Horizon High , best friends with Gwen Stacy , friends with Miles Morales, and former student of Doctor Otto Octavius . When helping Spider-Man fight crime she suits up as the hero Spider-Girl. Appearance Physical appearance Anya is a teenage girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Civilian attire Anya wears a blue shirt with a star throughout most of season 1. In season 2 she wears a pink polo shirt in most of her appearances. As Spider-Girl As Spider-Girl she where's a black spandex costume with a white spider symbol connecting from the shoulder down. She also wears her hair in a pony tail; most likely so it won't get in the way while she is fighting. A noticeable difference from her friend's spider-suits is Anya's preference for a cowl mask instead of a full mask. Personality While friendly, Anya has no tolerance for slackers or anyone who does not take their work seriously. When compared to Gwen, she is more of a tom-boy. Before Horizon through it's first dance she appeared to have a dislike or no interest in the activity. Anya is also very intelligent for her age; having built a machine that create vibranium and a scrambler that can shut down any machinery. As Spider-Girl, Anya has shown to be bold, confident, and strong minded; having fought The Spot and Beetle without showing fear. History Relationships Gwen Stacy Gwen is Anya's best friend and the two share a strong bond. During the Spider-Island event, Anya was the only capable of getting Gwen to calm down while she was a spider-monster. Also in Bring on the Bad Guys Part Two, they were working on their open house project together. Gwen is also the one who motivated Anya to accept her spider-powers and become Spider-Girl. Peter Parker When they first met, Anya was upset with Peter for ruining the project she had worked on for Horizon's presentation at Midtown High. Later on, more noticeably during Spider-Island, Anya begins to warm up to Peter and see him as a good friend. Anya's opinion of Spider-Man, in contrast to Gwen's, was greatly different than hers on Peter. She appreciated Spider-Man for saving her life twice, defending him from Harry's accusations, and even repayed the favor once becoming Spider-Girl. After Peter regained his body from Doc-Ock, Anya and Gwen were not speaking to Peter due to how Ock treated them while in Peter's body. Miles Morales Anya and Miles are good friends. When Miles was unable to break into the cellar, Anya was the first person he called on for help and was surprised by the fact that she still had spider powers. Afterwards with Spider-Man absent, Miles took it upon himself to train her, despite her opinion of him not being a very good teacher. Harry Osborn Anya and Harry are good friends, though she didn't share his initial opinion of Spider-Man being a villain. Max Modell Otto Octavius While Anya never mentioned how she felt about him during season one, during season two she was untrusting of Otto due to him having mind controlled Aleskei, and having him remain in his rhino form. Afterwards, she like everyone else trusted him until she, along with Miles and Gwen, were used as batteries for Ock's experiment with the neuro-cortex. Abilities As a civilian Anya is very intelligent and resourceful for a teenager of her age. She also shows a lot of bravery during super villain attacks. Powers Spider Physiology: Anya possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, given to her after treating herself with an experiment cure to the Spider-Island virus. As a result she received off-shoot powers of Spider-Mans; with the addition of organic web-shooters. Equipment Spider-Girl suit Scrambler Vibranium reactor Gallery Click here to view gallery. Trivia * Anya is fifteen years old in season one and sixteen years old in season two. * This is Anya's first animated appearance. **Had the previous series, Ultimate Spider-Man, continued into a fifth season, Anya would have made her debut in that series, according to Stephen Wacker's posts on his inactive tumblr blog. ***It is possible Anya was a late addition to the show, due to her lack of appearances on early promotional artwork with Peter, Miles, and Gwen. * This will be the first time in any media that Anya is featured in a story arc relating to symbiotes and bonds with one. ** In the comics, her original powers came from a sentient carapace that was similar to, yet not a symbiote. * Spider-Girl's costume is different between the show and merchandise. In the show it is the same outfit as in the comic books, but her designs on merchandise invert the colors. Whether this is or was a proposed redesign is unknown. ** Ironically, Marvel Super Hero Adventures ''(animated series) and the ''Spider-Man: Demolition Days comic use the white and black costume, instead of the regular black and white from the main Marvel Comics. ** The only toyline for the show to feature her black and white costume are the minimate figures. * While the origin of her powers originate with Spider-Island in the show, it was how her powers were restored in the comic books. ** The Marvel HQ websites profile for Spider-Girl is written ambiguously to reference both her comic and television series origin. * Ironically, this is the second time Anya has been a teenager at the same time as Peter. In the former Marvel Adventures comic book line that featured a teenage Peter, Anya made a cameo appearance as Spider-Girl in one panel. *Due to Anya and Gwen's strong friendship on the show, fans have created a ship (a pairing, usually romantic, between to fictional characters) called Gwenya. *Fans of the show have said that unlike Miles and Harry, Anya and Gwen are not as close to or know Peter that well despite being friends. **This was fueled by the two of them not speaking to Peter anymore after the events of the Superior Spider-Man Saga and accusing him of being a member of the Goblin Nation in Goblin War: Part One. ***Many fans have also compared Anya's character in the show to a character from the Marvel Comics, Sajani Jaffrey. Like Jaffrey, Anya was hard on Peter due to him disappearing when needed and showed a huge annoyance due to him being a flake. However, Anya grew to like Peter overtime while Jaffrey was trying to ruin his career, even working with villains to achieve the goal. *Anya is the only Web-Warrior who does not utilize web-wings. Category:Heroes Category:Web-Warriors Category:Horizon High Students Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Venomized Category:Symbiote Hosts